Let it Rain
by Ahava96
Summary: Olivia is feeling guilty about spending so much time with Elliot when Kathy wants her husband home.  What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Law and Order SVU Characters. This is just a song fic I thought up last night. Please tell me what you guys think!!!**

Olivia Benson brushed her hair impatiently out of her eyes and rubbed them tiredly. She was exhausted. It was late and she and her partner were on their way back to the 16 precinct after a long night of work.

Elliot Stabler's cell phone rang and he grunted as he shifted, trying to get it out of the pocket of his jacket.

"Here," Olivia reached her hand into his pocket herself and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he muttered as he flipped the front open. "Hello? Hi Kathy."

Olivia sighed to herself and looked out the window into the chilly October night. The street lights sped past and even though it was almost midnight, there were still plenty of people out walking around. She folded her arms across her chest and tried not to think of Eliot's wife on the other end of the line. He deserved better than a wife who was constantly calling, checking where he was. The life of a cop was not an easy one, Olivia was sure that Kathy knew that when she and her husband got married. Elliot and Olivia, as partners, both worked long hours and, unfortunately, he couldn't always be there for his family. Still, he was there when it counted most. Sometimes, Olivia wondered whether it was the job that Kathy had a problem with, or Olivia herself. "Maybe I should just get a new partner," Olivia thought to herself even though it gave her stomach a twinge just thinking about it. She couldn't imagine having another partner even though she had tried it in the past. It was just too difficult. However, maybe switching would be better. It would make things easier for Elliot in his marriage. She had tried so hard to make friends with Kathy, but no matter what she did, Kathy still resented her. Sometimes, Olivia just felt burnt out. She knew that she couldn't give up though. Elliot needed her, and she needed him. They were partners, together in this job no matter what.

_I have given, I have given  
And got none  
Still I'm driven by something I can__'t explain  
It's not a cross, it is a choice  
I cannot help but hear his voice  
I only wish that I could listen without shame_

"Kathy?" Olivia asked when Elliot hung up his cell with a groan.  
"Mhm. She wants me to come home."

"Don't you have some paperwork to finish?" Olivia asked, trying to give her partner a reason to stay as they got out of the car.

"Yeah," Elliot slammed his car door and followed Olivia up the steps and into the slightly warmer air of the precinct.

Olivia didn't say anything else until both she and Elliot were sitting in their desks, filling out the reports on their last arrest. Looking up, she caught the weariness in Elliot's tired blue eyes and the lines under his eyes. She almost felt guilty, knowing that he wouldn't get much sleep when he got home either. Kathy would probably keep her husband up with accusations and questions about his latest case, what he had done, what Olivia had been like. That was the thing Olivia hated; that Kathy thought that Olivia would actually make a move on a married man. Not that Olivia hadn't thought about it. That's what made her feel the worst, that she had actually thought about it. She was a cop, she had seen some of the outcomes of cheating spouses. She had solved these cases. She didn't want to be the reason that Elliot's marriage turned sour.

_I have been a witness to the perfect crime  
I wipe the grin off of my face to hide the blame  
It isn't worth the tears you cry to have a perfect alibi  
Now I'm beaten at the hands of my own game_

"Maybe you should go home," Olivia said quietly when Elliot's phone rang for the third time in five minutes.

Elliot put his head in his hands and moaned. "Maybe I should," he said. "I don't want to though. I can't deal with it tonight."

Olivia reached a hand out and squeezed his gently. She wanted to offer him the chance to spend the night at her apartment, but she knew how that would look to Kathy. It would be something that neither she, nor Elliot, could ever explain.

"It'll be easier tonight," Olivia said quietly. "If you stay away all night, it'll look worse to her."

Elliot nodded wearily and his shoulders slumped as he got to his feet. "I'll finish this paperwork up tomorrow."

"Okay," Olivia said, knowing that if she had the time and energy, she would finish up her partner's paperwork for him.

"Night Olivia," he said quietly, patting her on the shoulder.

"Night El," she said, grasping his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Good luck."

_It isn't easy to be kind  
With all these demons in my mind  
I only hope one day I'll be free  
I do my best not to complain  
My face is dirty from the strain  
I only hope one day I'll come clean_

Olivia sighed as she watched her partner's usually straight back walk away from her, slumped. She wished that she could help him. She wished that Kathy would just leave him alone, let Elliot do his job! Of course, Olivia knew that she should probably sympathize with Kathy more. It was hard though, knowing how much trouble she caused Elliot. If it was anyone else, Olivia would have had a talk with them long ago. But since it was Kathy….Olivia wished she could give the woman a piece of her mind. Elliot was her best friend, he needed to be stood up for now and again. If only he could find the courage to stand up to his wife.

"Stop it," Olivia moaned, putting her head in her hands. "You have to stop wishing he had stayed." Her eyes filled with tears as Olivia came to her decision. She had to leave. It was the only way to help Elliot, to maybe save his marriage. It was the only way she could even remotely keep her sanity.

_Let it rain  
Let it rain on me  
Let it rain, oh let it rain  
Let it rain on me_

It was almost one o'clock by the time Olivia finished up her paperwork. Looking across the desk to her partner's, she moaned. It could wait. She was exhausted.

It was raining. Instead of getting into her car, Olivia walked to Central Park, where she went when she had to think. The rain trickled down her hair, her neck, her face, washing away the tears. The rain had always seemed to cleanse her. "Just let it rain," she whispered. "Rain on me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Dick Wolf does. Any characters not mentioned in the shows however belong entirely to me. A/N: I wasn't going to continue with this and make a second part, but thanks to all the reviews urging me too, I decided that it was worth a shot. How you guys like it! Oh, and no, I didn't mean to make Kathy seem so psychotic at some parts.**

Kathy sighed as she paced in their living room, looking around at all the once happy memories the room had held. Her eyes fixed on the picture of her and Elliot just after their wedding. He looked so handsome in his black rented tux and she—of course—looked beautiful in her long white dress. She was only two months along with Maureen and, she was happy to see, she hadn't been showing.

Kathy sighed and turned away from the picture, checking her watch again. "Where is he?" she asked. "You'd think he could come home once in a while, see his loving wife and kids, but noooo. No instead he spends his days—and nights—with that bitch of a partner of his. He's sleeping with her and she has the…nerve to talk to me! She tries to be friendly, but I can see right through her. It's all her fault our marriage is failing. We used to be so happy. Once…."

_Indian summer  
Abilene  
You were new in town  
I was nineteen  
And sparks flew  
_

Kathy could still remember the first time she had seen Elliot. She had fallen in love with him immediately. He just looked so…handsome and rugged. He was so tall and those eyes so blue…Kathy sighed just thinking about it. There had been an immediate attraction between the two of them. Both she and Elliot had felt it immediately. They had met in a bar, one of Kathy's former favorite haunts. She had been sitting at the bar, drinking some mixture of alcohol or another, tossing her blond hair and flirting with every cute man in the vicinity. She was young, and only just old enough to be drinking the alcohol swirling in her glass. Then Elliot had come in and the whole world had stopped. The music had died away and only the roaring in her ears remained. Her heart had started beating faster and it was as if her eyes were drawn to him all night. She couldn't look away. When he had approached her, she had been thrilled. They had started talking immediately and had just…clicked. They had fun together, meeting each other for coffees, and going other places. The only damper on their relationship was…her mother. Kathy clearly remembered her mother's reaction to Elliot. Martha hated Elliot Stabler with a fierce passion. Kathy had never been able to figure out why, only that Martha was sure that Elliot wasn't good for her daughter. She had tried her hardest to keep them apart; not giving Kathy messages when Elliot called, hanging up on him and calling it a wrong number, and pointing out all of his flaws whenever they happened to be in the same vicinity, but Kathy was determined. And when Kathy wanted something, she got it, no matter what.

_They called us crazy  
Behind our backs  
"Romantic fools"   
We just let them laugh  
Because we knew_

When they had first gotten together, they had been in love. And then Kathy got pregnant. That hadn't been part of her plans, but if it helped her to win and keep Elliot….She loved him. She didn't even think of the future. All she had been able to think was she had the man she loved and she was not giving him up.

Kathy had always been a stubborn girl. Martha had constantly been exasperated with her daughter's personality, but if anyone attacked her…watch out! No one could change Kathy's mind once she set it on something.

_It may be a long shot  
We may be lonely down the line  
But love knows no reason  
And I won't let them make up my mind_

Kathy sighed and went outside with the intent to watch for her husband. Her eyes however were drawn upwards, to the stars that could rarely be seen in the city. Kathy crossed her arms, warding off the cold, but smiled. She had missed the stars. When they had been younger, Elliot had taken Kathy out to the country at least once a month, just so they could watch the night sky.

She missed those times. It was before he had joined SVU, before he had gotten that 'Detective Benson' as his partner. Just thinking of the smiling brunette almost made Kathy sick. So she didn't. Instead, she patted her stomach with a self satisfied smile. She had managed to make another link, sink another claw into Elliot. She would never let him go. She knew that she was getting possessive, but she couldn't help it. Kathy tossed her blond hair over her shoulder in agitation. She just couldn't think of her husband with…with that bitch of his! She—Kathy Stabler—was his wife. Not Olivia Benson. And she didn't need to justify calling her husband and asking him to come home. Kathy felt her eyes well up with tears. She missed Elliot. She had seen him for maybe five hours in the past two days. The case had kept him busy. But he had wrapped it up that night, she knew. So she wanted him to come home.

_Stars are brighter  
In a desert sky  
No need to wonder  
Or justify   
Where this will lead_

Subconsciously, Kathy touched the locket that Elliot had given her when they began dating. It wasn't real gold, but it often served as a reminder of how much he loved her. "Mom was wrong," Kathy thought vehemently, still staring up at the stars and fingering the locket. "Elliot is the man for me!"

_I wear your locket  
Our picture's inside  
Inscription says, "The joy's in the ride"  
And I believe_

"We're married," Kathy whispered to herself, the tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew that she had to come to terms with reality soon. She knew that Elliot was going to leave her. But not before the baby was born. And not before she left him first. She loved him, of course; would always love him. But Kathy knew that sometimes, letting go was the sweetest revenge of all. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she thought back to the happier times, just after their marriage. The two parents had been ecstatic that they were going to have a baby. She and Elliot had immediately bought a small apartment and had fun decorating the nursery. Kathy touched her nose with a laugh through her tears as she remembered the paint fight they had. Elliot had wanted to paint the room blue, Kathy of course wanted pink. It had ended up a mixture of both.

The woman sank to the ground, arms around her knees. The grass was soft and wet. The night was slightly cold, but Kathy didn't care. She needed to think. What to do? Does she fight for her husband and please only herself? Or does she let him go and please everyone else? Does she break the sacred bonds of marriage? Or does she be selfish?

_Something so sacred  
Is something worth this kind of fight  
Cause love knows no patience  
You can't please everyone all the time  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

Disclaimer: So, first of all, yes I do happen to know that I don't own any of these characters, Dick Wolf does. And second of all, I apologize that these parts are getting longer, but I really hope that you guys will read anyway and review because it is the reviews that keep me going!!

Elliot drove slowly on his way home, trying to think. He loved Kathy, of course, but having her call him every hour drove him crazy. They used to be so happy. When had she become so possessive? When had he become so easily annoyed?

_Lost inside this angel tow_

_Lost like I could not be found_

_No connections of the heart_

_Love was glass that broke apart_

They had been so happy earlier in their relationship. She was the perky blonde who he loved to be around. He was her hero. They had had fun. Walks in Central Park almost every day, trips to the country, amusement parks, coffee shops. Life had been good. And then Kathy had gotten pregnant. Elliot was an honorable man and he loved Kathy. So he married her. He remembered the looks Martha had given him when Kathy told her mother that she and Elliot were getting married. Martha had never thought Elliot was good enough for her precious daughter. Elliot hadn't known how to win over his mother in-law, he still didn't. Every time Martha visited, she gave Elliot the evil eye. She never said anything in front of the children though. However she had lots to say on the subject of Olivia. Whenever Elliot came home after a particularly long day and Martha was there, there was no rest for the weary detective. She would ask him where he had been, who he had been with. And when Elliot told her that he had been with Olivia, she went crazy! She was constantly criticizing his partner and Kathy encouraged it. All Elliot wanted when he came home was to be able to rest, to spend time with his family, to love his wife. He wasn't sure he even had that anymore.

_Gimme faith in dreams_

_And someone to hold_

_Gimme love 'cause I'm out here in the cold_

_There are no secrets_

_No angels at my door_

He finally pulled up in front of his house to see Kathy sitting outside on the front lawn, arms around her knees, wearing only a night gown, some sweat pants and a sweat shirt. He immediately got out of the car and ran to his wife. "Kathy?" Elliot's voice was filled with worry. "Are you all right?"

Kathy looked up and her blue eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her voice was soft. "Hello Elliot," she said quietly, hugging him to her. "I missed you."

Elliot was surprised. He hadn't had such a warm home coming in a while. Usually, Kathy was standing just inside the door, an accusing look on her pretty face. He barely had time to put down his coat before she dug into him, asking where he had been, how was 'dear Olivia' and how the latest case had gone. Tonight seemed…special.

"I…missed you too," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder as he sat down on the grass beside her. He didn't know what she was doing, but he preferred it to the usual interrogation he got when he came home.

They sat in silence for a while, a comfortable silence, the first one they had had in ages.

Kathy smiled up at Elliot as she leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder. "I missed this," she said. "Sitting outside, looking up at the stars."  
Elliot nodded and played with the end of her ponytail. "It's been a while," he said and then winced. He had just given her the perfect opening to start one of their famous arguments. But she didn't! Instead, Kathy just snuggled closer, their body heat keeping each other warm.

"I love you Elliot," she said quietly and tucked her hand into his, interlocking their fingers. "I love you."

_And oh, when you touch my hand_

_I fall from grace_

_And oh, when you reach for me_

_I fall from grace_

After a while, Kathy started shivering. "Let's go in," she said abruptly, standing up.  
Elliot, who had been leaning on her slightly, fell over, causing her to laugh. Elliot was surprised. It had been so long since he had heard her laugh—since he had made her laugh.

Kathy extended a hand and Elliot took it, holding on firmly. She helped him to his feet and he stood with his arm around her. However, as soon as they stepped into the house and Elliot removed his jacket, Kathy tensed.

"What is it?" he turned back to her.

She pointed to his shield, sticking out of his pocket. Kathy had always hated looking at Elliot's shield. It reminded her of his police life; of Olivia.

"So, how was your case tonight?" she asked.

Elliot caught the change in his wife's tone and tensed his shoulders. "It was good," he said.

"And how's Olivia?"

"She's good too," he said, willing his partner's smiling face and brown eyes out of his mind.

"Of course she is," Kathy muttered.

Elliot sighed, closing his eyes. He knew this had been too nice to last.

_On a steel town boulevard_

_Life's a promise that doesn't last_

_Resurrections of the past_

_Children come and are gone so fast_

"Kathy, there's nothing going on between Olivia and I. I've told you that," Elliot said quietly after making sure the kids were still asleep. They looked so peaceful and happy in their sleep. So big. He remembered their birth. And now there was another one coming.

Kathy sat down on their couch, the orange and brown blanket that Olivia had given Elliot for Christmas one year at her back. "I can't believe that Elliot," she said sadly.

Elliot stood in front of her and looked down at his beautiful wife. But that was all, just beautiful. Not loving, not exactly kind anymore, just beautiful. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because you're working all the time!" Kathy's voice rose a little and a flush rose to her cheeks. "I don't see what your problem is, why you don't want to spend time with your family. We are a family Elliot and we love you! We just want you to be here for us!"  
Elliot's mouth dropped open in surprise and his arms lifted and then fell to his sides uselessly. "What are you talking about? I am ALWAYS here for you Kathy! I have always been here."

"How do you know? You don't see the little daily crisis's that I face every day with the kids. You weren't here when Maureen's boy friend broke up with her, when Kathleen was having trouble in school, when Elizabeth got her first crush. You're only here for the big stuff like when a mad woman breaks into our house or a crime occurs."

Elliot stepped back, stunned. "Kathy, I'm a policeman. I can't be here all the time 24/7. I'm home as much as I can be. I try as hard as I can. I thought you knew what you were getting into as a cop's wife."

"Well maybe I don't want to be a cop's wife!" Kathy yelled. "Maybe I just want to be your wife Elliot! Did you ever think of that?"

Elliot looked at his wife with new eyes. Her blue eyes were blazing with an inner fire, her cheeks were flushed, but her voice was cold and filled with anger. Before he could answer however, his cell phone vibrated against his leg.  
Kathy saw him start and held up a finger warningly. "Don't you dare," she hissed. "You just got home, they do NOT need you right now. Elliot, don't pick up that phone! Don't—" she stopped when Elliot put the phone to his ear.

"Stabler."  
"Elliot." It was the captain, but he sounded…strange, choked…strangled.

"Captain? What's the matter?"  
"You have to get down to Saint Mary's right away."

"Another case?" Elliot asked incredulously. He had just gotten off shift. He saw Kathy's eyes widen in anger at the mere mention of another case and held his hand up before turning away when she began to speak anyway.

"No. It's Olivia."

Fear clutched at his heart and his hands grew cold and clammy. He almost dropped the phone. "What is it? What happened to Olivia?" he didn't care that Kathy heard the name.

"She's been in a car accident."

Time stopped for Elliot as he held the phone to his ear. There was a roaring in his head and he couldn't swallow. The words kept repeating in his head 'Olivia. Car accident. Car accident. Olivia. Hospital.'

"Elliot? Are you still there?" Cragen's voice sounded harsh in his ears.

"I'll be right there," Elliot said and hung up the phone. He turned around and sighed. Kathy. He had forgotten she was there.

"Don't you dare," she hissed again when she saw him move towards the door. "Elliot Stabler don't you even think of it!"  
Elliot sighed and picked up his jacket from off the hook behind the door. "I have to go Kathy, Olivia's been in an accident."

"YOU JUST GOT OFF WORK!" Kathy screamed, forgetting about the sleeping children. "AND NOW YOU'RE RUSHING TO THE HOSPITAL FOR YOUR WHORE?"

Elliot looked at his wife coldly. "Don't call her that," he said.

"Why not?" Kathy's voice was mocking.

"She is my friend Kathy, not my lover. You are my wife. If you don't know that by now…." Elliot trailed off, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He breathed slowly and started again. "The captain wouldn't call if it wasn't important. I have to go."

Kathy shook her head, tears in her blue eyes. "Fine!" she yelled. "Leave! Get out!" she pointed at the door. "But if you leave now, don't expect me to be here when you get back!"

Elliot hovered for a minute in indecision. Then he knew what to do. Going forward, he kissed his wife on the cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered. And walked out the front door.

Elliot gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white as he navigated around the late night traffic. "Please," he whispered. "Please be all right."

_So gimme faith in love_

_Baby tonight_

_Gimme arms to hold you here so tight_

_There are no secrets_

_No angels at my door_

He arrived at the hospital in record time and checked with the nurse at the desk. Accident victims: second floor. Elliot's heart gave a lurch. Olivia. A victim….He ran into the elevator and out as soon as the door opened. His team was standing in the waiting room. Casey was crying. His stomach dropped away. "No," he whispered and they turned their attention to him.

"Oh Elliot," Casey cried, running over to him and hugging him.

"Oh God," Elliot cried, his blue eyes filling with tears. "God no!"

Casey pulled away and wiped her blue eyes. "She's okay for now. She's in surgery. She has a blood clot in her brain. It's putting pressure on her…." Casey broke off and put a hand over her mouth to hold back a sob.

Elliot sighed in relief and released the tight hold on Casey's arms. "Thank God," he said and sank into the chair behind him. He put his head in his hands and let his breathing return to normal. He hadn't even noticed he had stopped. He couldn't wait till he could see her again. He knew that as soon as he held her hand, he would be all right. And so would she.

_And oh, when you touch my hand_

_I fall from grace_

_And oh, when you reach for me_

_I fall from grace_


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:

Disclaimer/AN: So yes, again, I don't own any of the characters. Now, hello again peoplez. I hope that you have all been liking this and reviewing. Originally, I wasn't going to continue with this songfic thing, but since I got so many good reviews, I decided to. So keep 'em coming and hope you like it!

Olivia's head swam and images flashed in and out of her mind's eye. There were people and voices and tears. She felt movement and saw herself going down a hallway. There were doctors and she tried to look around, trying to find a familiar face. She blacked out and the face that came to mind was someone familiar's. "Elliot," she whispered. She could see him so clearly. He was looking her, his blue eyes worried and blood shot. There were black bags, indicating that he hadn't slept. She looked at him and her heart swelled. She remembered when she had met him for the first time. She hadn't known it then, but it was destiny for them to be partners.

_Somebody told me_

_Once in a lifetime_

_Destiny finds you and blows you away_

Sure they had fought, what couples didn't after eight years together? The important thing was that they were still together. Still partners. Still friends. Although Olivia didn't know for how much longer. She didn't know how much longer she could stand Kathy's subtle jibes or Elliot's sad gazes. She hated seeing him come in every day bleary eyed from lack of sleep since his jealous wife kept him up all night talking about her…about Olivia. She sighed. It was tearing her apart.

_Spins you in circles_

_Pulls you in pieces_

_Bleeds you like Jesus_

_And goes on its way_

Over the years, Olivia had been pleasant to Kathy, or tried to be. She had been courteous and held her tongue the many times that she had wanted to yell at the other woman to leave Elliot alone, let him do his job. She hated how she felt sometimes, how confused inside. She needed her partner in her life but hated to ruin his. She had tried living without him, but it wasn't the same. He was her friend, her confidante. And when she was away from him, she was away from her whole team, Fin, Munch, Cragen….She wished it could be straightforward, simple. She was just afraid to let it be.

_But it's oh so simple sometimes_

_Just to lay your heart open wide_

_If you wanna get to heaven_

_Then you gotta take the ride_

Olivia remembered all the cases she had been on with Elliot, how many criminals they had put behind bars. The people's faces flashed before her eyes, the number of times she had been there for Elliot, the number of times he had been there for her. They had both been injured, what cop on the job hadn't? But they had always been there for each other. She had always felt safe in his arms.

_Love lift me_

_Wherever you are_

_Convince me_

_I'm safe in your arms_

_Love lift me_

_Make sense of it all_

_Teach me to fly_

_And don't let me fall_

As her life flashed through her mind, Olivia smiled to herself. She didn't even hear the cries from around her when her friends were told she had slipped into a coma. She only heard the music as Elliot and her danced while on one of their undercover missions. They had been alert and tense the whole time, but the dancing had been fun. Olivia had tried not to step on her partner's feet too much. Her mind jumped then to another memory, of late night paperwork in the precinct and Olivia, bored with her writing, had flicked paper balls at Elliot. They had gotten into a huge paper ball fight and had had to clean it all up before the captain came in the next morning. Olivia smiled to herself. Elliot made her act in crazy ways sometimes, but she loved who she was when she was around him. He was her best friend. What more could she want?

_Somebody told me_

_Love makes you stupid_

_Makes you go crazy  
Makes you go blind  
Comes uninvited  
And leaves when it wants to  
Calls you at midnight and ties up your line _

He was the one she could call at two in the morning and vice versa. There were the countless memories that Olivia had of her and Elliot sitting out in front of his house, just drinking coffee and talking about their problems. Kathy had of course hated it, but there was really nothing she could do. Olivia didn't mean to hurt Kathy, but Elliot was her partner. Kathy was fine with it in the beginning, but lately, she had become paranoid. Olivia shuddered to remember the late night phone call from Kathy that had been so filled with hate. Wasn't love supposed to be a beautiful thing?

_But it's oh so sweet when it's right (there's nothin' better)  
And you swear you won't but you might (you're gonna try)  
Gotta fumble in the dark if you wanna see the light_


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

Disclaimer/AN: Still do not own any of these characters. And OMG what is going to happen to Olivia and Elliot???? Hehe. Please please continue reviewing because each and every review makes my day and thank you to everyone who has already reviewed!!!

Elliot sat with his head in his hands, waiting. Olivia was in a coma and they didn't know whether she would come out of it. It was almost ironic in a way Olivia being a cop and the injury that might—that might kill her would be a car crash. He breathed out and moaned softly. To be truthful, Elliot couldn't imagine a life without Olivia. She was his partner and they were practically attached at the hip. They knew what the other one was thinking almost effortlessly and they were best friends. But wasn't that what he was supposed to have with Kathy? Elliot almost hated himself in a way. He loved Kathy and the kids; was utterly devoted to them, but he didn't want to have to choose between his best friend and his wife.

"Captain Cragen?" a young looking doctor came out from down the endless hallway.

The whole team jumped to their feet. Fin and Munch had just gotten off their shifts and were sitting looking bedraggled in their chairs. Elliot had loosened his tie and his shirt was rumpled after a full day in the hospital and a shift the day before. Cragen looked a little worse for wear as well and Casey's skin was so pale it was almost translucent, making the black bags under her eyes clearly visible.

The doctor wasn't even fazed by the ten pairs of eyes staring fixedly on him. Looking down at his clipboard, he said, "Ms. Benson has just come out of her coma."

"Thank God," Casey breathed before falling back into her chair, head in her hands and tears leaking from her eyes.

There was a large sigh of relief from the entire group. "Is she all right?" Elliot asked.

Fin cut in before the doctor. "Of course that gal is ok. She's tough, right doc?"

The doctor nodded. "Ms. Benson is indeed a fighter. She has just woken up and is feeling pretty groggy right now. I would advise only one visitor for the moment."

Everyone looked to Elliot who turned to Casey instead. Now that he could actually go see Olivia, he was frightened. He didn't want to see her like this, weak like he was sure she would be.

Casey got to her feet. "How bad was she doctor?"

"She has a pretty nasty gash on her forehead and there was the blood clot which has been dealt with. Other than that, she has a few cuts, scratches and bruises, but she's okay."

Casey nodded and looked to Elliot who nodded to her. "I'll go see Olivia."

"Follow me."

Olivia had been awake for one day now and Elliot still hadn't come to see her. He knew she would be hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to go see her. He was afraid of what he would see. He had always seemed to think of Olivia like a super hero. It was the wrong view of course, but that was just his perception. Taking a deep breath, Elliot waited just outside Olivia's room door.

"Elliot?" her voice was still slightly faint.

Elliot winced. She had known he was there? He pasted a cheery smile on his face instead and came into the room. "Heya Liv," he smiled.

Olivia just stared at him, her brown eyes sad and Elliot could see that she was hurt that he hadn't come to see her before then.

He sat down beside her. "Listen Liv, I'm sorry—" he began, but she cut him off.  
"It's me that should be apologizing Elliot," she said quietly, keeping her gaze steady on him. "It is my fault that Kathy's mad at you and I'm sorry."

Elliot's blue eyes opened wide. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Olivia, you have no reason to apologize. I was just going to apologize for not coming to see you sooner. I-I was afraid."

"Afraid?" this time it was Olivia's eyes that were open with surprise.  
"I didn't want to see you like this," Elliot said quietly, taking Olivia's small hand in his.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently. "I'm okay Elliot," she promised.

Elliot smiled back at her and was about to open his mouth to tell her how worried he had been when his beeper vibrated against his leg. Taking it out, he looked at it and his mouth formed into a tight line.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I own none of the characters who have been mentioned before in Law and Order SVU. This is continuing my song fic. I have left out some of the song since a part doesn't match with how I wanted my story to go.

"Elliot?" she hated how sad and small her voice sounded, but she didn't help it. She had been waiting for almost three days for Elliot to come home. Would he really have left her without even letting her know?

"Kathy," he sounded tired.

"Where are you?" she asked. She knew that he had left angry and she didn't want to make their situation even worse by accusing her husband of being with another woman.

"At the hospital."

"Is-is Olivia okay?" Kathy could hardly bring herself to spit the name out.

"She's still here. She just woke up yesterday."

"Are-are you coming home?" she asked.

"I don't know Kathy," Elliot said and his voice was so sad it almost broke the woman's heart. "I'm tired, I've barely slept in almost three days and my friends need me right now."

"Olivia needs you," Kathy couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Kathy that's not how it is."

"Elliot, I just want you to come home!" Kathy cried, pushing her blond hair off her forehead.

"Kathy, I'm sorry. I can't talk about this now."

"Fine. Good-bye!" Kathy screamed and hung up the phone, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_I used to know that the world was round  
I relied on the speed of sound  
Gravity used to hold me down  
But now, what can I believe in?  
_

She knew that her relationship with her husband was disintegrating before her eyes, but what could she do? Her whole world was falling apart because of that bitch Olivia. It had been a great marriage in the beginning. They had Maureen, Kathleen, the twins, and now a new baby on the way. How could Elliot do this to her, especially now?

Kathy rubbed her stomach, able to feel the life there before it even moved. It was her child, her and Elliot's. It would be their fifth child. Kathy smiled to herself. It was something that Olivia would never have; Elliot's child. Still, she knew that things were changing and she just wished that she could stop it. It was all Olivia's fault.

_You were the constant one true thing  
You made me sure of everything  
I can't believe this is happening  
You and your brand new beau ( I think it's time to go)  
_

She had thought that things with Elliot were getting better. He had moved back into the house after she had told him about the baby. They had been getting along. And then there had been that case. The case that had taken Elliot undercover and swamped him in paperwork when it was finally wrapped up. The case that brought him closer to Olivia. Kathy sighed and pushed her hair out of her face before making her way upstairs. Quietly, she checked on the twins and smiled sadly as she saw them lying in their separate beds. They had already started asking for their own separate rooms. Growing up so fast. Kathy put a hand to her forehead as she felt tears enter her eyes. Her babies were growing up so fast and then she would be left alone. She had always planned on having Elliot by her side though. Now…that seemed to have all changed. His priorities seemed to have changed.

_I was under the distinct impression  
That we were swingin' in the same direction  
But you've got a predilection  
This truth is stranger than fiction  
The way you touched me, I had no suspicons  
But evidently, you've no inhibitions  
Your body took you on a covert mission  
Why am I the last to know?_

She had felt so stupid after not seeing that her husband was sleeping with another women for all those years. She had loved him, stood by him and this was how he repaid her? Elliot and his bitch. Olivia. She was tearing Kathy's home apart, leaving her grasping at the folds of what had once been. Tears ran down Kathy's cheeks as she sat on her neatly-made bed looking at her empty room. It had once been filled with the laughter of her children and the deep voice of her husband. Now, Kathy was left only with memories.

_You could have offered me some dignity  
And not pulled the rug out from under me  
I thought I was your queen  
I thought I was your queen_


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7:

Disclaimer/AN: So I don't own any of the characters, yada yada yada. So what do you think? I'm sorry that it's long again but just a warning, it will be long!!!! Hope no one minds! Thank you so much for the reviews up till now!

Olivia could tell that something was wrong with Elliot when he came back into her room. His face was tense and his blue eyes were shadowed and sad. "El?" she asked, reaching out a hand.

Elliot sat heavily down in the chair beside Olivia's bed and put his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead before looking up again with a tired small. "Yeah Liv?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her brown eyes showing her concern for her partner and friend.

Elliot almost laughed. Here was Olivia in the hospital, just woken up from a three day coma worrying about him. "I'm fine Olivia," he said with a small smile.  
Olivia shook her head, ignoring the pain shooting through it with the movement. "Don't give me that Elliot," she said sternly. "Tell me what's going on."

Elliot sighed. He had never been able to keep anything from Olivia for long. They had always had a special connection, able to tell what the other one was thinking and react to their surroundings almost instantly. "It's Kathy," he said quietly.

Olivia sat back. Of course it was Kathy. Couldn't she ever leave Elliot in peace? "You should go home Elliot," she said, her former resolution coming back to her. "She's your wife and you love her. She needs you, especially right now." Olivia had to say it, even though bile was rising in her throat. She hated telling Elliot to go home to his wife, the one who didn't trust him and called every time he was out of sight. Still, he was married and he loved his family. Olivia was just in the way.

_It's time to let you go; it's time to say Goodbye  
No more excuses; no more tears to cry  
There's been so many changes; I was so confused   
All along you were the one; all the time I never knew.  
_

Elliot looked at her strangely. "Are you sure Liv?" he asked, suppressing a yawn.

Olivia smiled sadly and nodded. "Of course I am. I'm fine, see? You go home to your family Elliot. I think they need you more than I do."

Elliot thought for a moment and then nodded. Cragen would be by soon after he left to check on Olivia. She wouldn't be alone for long. "Okay," he said, getting to his feet. "By Liv," he hugged her gently and kissed her on the forehead, leaving quickly before she could say anything else.

Olivia sat back and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. She knew what she had to do now; protect her best friend. She just wondered if she would be strong enough to do it.

_I want you to be happy; you're my best friend  
But its so hard to let you go now; all that could have been  
I'll always have the memories; she'll always have you  
Fate has a way of changing; just when you don't want it to  
Throw away the chains; Let love find a way  
Till love comes again, I'll be OK! _

The doctor came back into the room not long afterwards to give Olivia the good news. She was free to go home. Olivia was relieved. "Thanks Doctor," she said, as she took some of her clothes out of the bag that Casey had left for her.

Just then a nurse came into the room. "Ummm doctor, Ms. Benson? A Captain Cragen is here to see Olivia."

The doctor looked to Olivia who quickly signed the forms held out to her and nodded. Cragen came in moments afterwards.

"Hello Captain," Olivia smiled at him as she pulled her socks on.  
Cragen glared at his officer. "Olivia, what are you doing?" he demanded as she got to her feet.

"Well, I believe I'm putting my shoes on," she said, slipping her slim feet into her regulation shoes.  
"I mean, what are you doing out of bed? Dressed?" Cragen sputtered.   
"The doctor said I was free to go," Olivia shrugged. "So I'm going."

"Where's Elliot?" Cragen asked. "He can take you home."

"Elliot went back to his house," Olivia said quickly. "I told him to. He was dead on his feet and…Kathy was getting anxious."

The older man ran a hand over his shiny bald head. "Well, I can take you back to your apartment before I go back to the station."

Olivia shook her head. "No. I want to talk to you first Captain. I-I think that I need to transfer out of SVU. I had an offer from Dean Porter helping out with another FBI case and I think I might take it."

Cragen looked at his detective in astonishment. He had almost never heard Olivia so serious. "What are you talking about Olivia? You want to leave SVU? For good?"

Olivia shrugged, half shaking her head. "I don't know," she said quietly. "I just need to get out of SVU for a while. Things are…yeah."

Cragen shook his head. There hadn't been any recent cases that might have upset Olivia this badly that she would want to leave SVU. "Olivia, what the hell is going on?"

Olivia shook her head. "Just some personal stuff Captain. I need some time away from the precinct. Just…don't tell anyone about it until I'm gone. Please?"  
The sigh could have been heard in the hallway. He knew that what was going on with Olivia had something to do with Elliot, he just wondered how. "All right Olivia," he said quietly. "But you have to keep in touch."

Olivia smiled and came forward, hugging her captain and friend, taking him by surprise. "Thanks Captain," she said quietly, her eyes misting over. Then, without a look behind her, she walked out of the hospital room and down the hallway. Her gait was brisk but her heart was heavy.

_Life passes so quickly, you've got to take the time  
Or you'll miss what really matters, you'll miss all the signs  
I've spent my life searching, for what was always there,  
Sometimes it will be too late, sometimes it won't be fair.  
Throw away the chains, Let love fly away  
Till love comes again, I'll be OK!_

Olivia sat in her apartment. It had been a day since she had been released from the hospital and already Elliot had called her several times, leaving multiple messages. She hadn't answered him once. She couldn't believe how hard it was to ignore him, but she couldn't help it. She knew that if she picked up the phone, heard his voice, she would change her mind about going with Porter. But Olivia had to be strong. She knew that leaving was the only way to save her sanity and Elliot's marriage. Tears ran down her cheeks as the phone rang once again and Olivia had to bite her lip and dig her nails into her palms to keep from reaching and picking up the phone.

_I won't give up... I won't give in...  
I can't re-create what just might have been,  
I know that my heart will find love again  
Now is the time to return...  
Throw away the chains, Let love find a way  
Till love comes again, I'll be OK!  
Can't go on forever, baby; I can't go on forever, baby...  
Can't go on forever, baby... yeah...; I'll be OK_

Someone knocked on Olivia's door and she jumped. "Please no," she prayed, hoping it wouldn't be Elliot. It wasn't. "Dean," she smiled, opening the door. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he said. "I was delighted to get your message saying that you would be willing to help us out again. You see, we're tracking a serial killer-rapist. You've had experience with rapists before. But this man…we're at a complete and total loss with him. He's killed six women already, but they have all been in different cities or different parts of the city. He follows no pattern known to us. We would love to have your expertise."

Olivia smiled, slightly flattered even though she knew that most of what Dean was saying was crap. They were the FBI after all. They couldn't be too at sea. She knew that Dean just wanted to work with her again. "Well, like I said, I would be happy to come with you, if only for a short time."

Porter seemed to sense something in Olivia's voice. "Anything wrong Olivia?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No. Nothing." With good control, the woman kept her gaze from straying to the answering machine.

"Is it something to do with that partner of yours, Elliot?" Dean asked, coming forward, holding Olivia's arm gently. He sounded fierce however and Olivia knew that if she told Dean 'yes' that he would go and try to beat the crap out of her partner. In a way, it was Elliot who was hurting her, but not in the way that Dean meant. And she would never admit it to Dean either.

"When are we leaving?" she asked, stepping away from Dean to go to the fridge. "Want anything?" she asked, as she took a beer out for herself.

"Whiskey," he said, coming to sit at Olivia's counter.

She nodded and got him his drink before sitting across from him and sipping her own cool liquid.

"We want to leave as soon as possible," Dean said taking a large gulp of his whiskey. "Can you be ready tomorrow afternoon?"

Olivia looked around her apartment and released a sigh that was barely audible. "Yes," she said. She had started packing for the FBI trip since she had gotten out of the hospital. Her suitcases were sitting ready in her room.

Dean got to his feet. "I'll come to pick you up at noon. Is that all right?"

"Uh hu. Sure," Olivia followed his lead. "Thanks for coming over Dean."

"No problem Olivia. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

_Can't go on forever, baby; I can't go on forever, baby...  
Can't go on forever, baby... yeah...; I'll be OK_


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Disclaimer/An: Still not owning any of these characters….

So I did this song a little different, switching points of view between Elliot, Kathy and Olivia. Hope no one minds, that's just how I saw this one—and maybe one more—going.

Elliot ran his hands through his hair as he held the phone glued to his ear. Only the sound of Olivia's answering machine met his desperate ears however. "Damnit Olivia, where are you?"

_Fed up with my destiny  
And this place of no return  
_

Kathy peeked into the kitchen where Elliot was standing, pacing as he dialed a number again. "Elliot, why do you want her? I'm right here!"

_Think I'll take another day  
And slowly watch it burn  
_

Olivia thought that it would be easy, packing up, leaving New York. She could just get on the plane and leave with Dean, not looking back. But it wasn't that easy. All the way to the airport, Olivia couldn't stop thinking about Elliot, about Cragen, about Fin and Munch. She couldn't stop thinking about Casey who would be furious when she found out what Olivia had done. So many people. Not enough time to say good bye.

_It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
Cause I still remember you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye  
_

Elliot turned around, hanging up his phone with a sigh and freezing when he saw Kathy. He forced himself to smile though and opened his arms. Morning Kath," he said. She was as beautiful as ever, her princess blond hair and blue eyes that had turned icy in past years. He still remembered when they were younger, all the fun they had had.

_We staggered through these empty streets  
Laughing arm in arm  
_

Kathy stepped forward, unable as always to resist her husband's beckoning. She remembered the good times they had in the past, the gentle lovingness that her husband had bestowed upon her. Kathy smiled in her husband's embrace as she remembered the first time that he had said, 'I love you.'

_The night had made a mess of me  
Your confession kept me warm  
_

Olivia sat back in her seat, watching the plane start to gain altitude, watching the Manhattan city start to lift away. Tears almost entered her eyes as she realized that she had just up and left, how much pain it would cause her friends. She hated doing it to Elliot—to everyone, but she was really saving her friend's marriage. She would come back eventually. And she would be all right till then. At least she would be if Elliot would get out of her head! She wondered what he was doing, what he was thinking, whether he was thinking about—STOP IT! Olivia yelled at herself internally. She had to stop thinking about her friend. It was just a good thing that she was leaving….

And I don't really miss you, I just need to know  
Do you ever think of you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye

Looking at her husband, Kathy sighed. Where had all the good times gone? When had their marriage disintegrated before her very eyes? What had gone wrong?

When I see you now  
I wonder how 

Where was Olivia? Why wasn't she answering his calls? Something was definitely wrong and Elliot was desperate to find out what. Was she angry with him? Had he done something? Why had she just disappeared out of his life??

_I could've watched you walk away  
If I let you down_

"I'm sorry Elliot," Olivia whispered out her window as they began their flight. Porter had his headphones on and his laptop out, so he wasn't paying Olivia much attention. "I'm sorry for leaving without saying good-bye."

_Please forgive me now  
For that beautiful goodbye  
_

Kathy sighed as she watched her husband yet again look at the clock and the phone. Why couldn't he just focus on her, on the children? Why did he have to be so preoccupied with Olivia? What was so special about her? And why couldn't Elliot pay attention to his own wife for once? Like always however, Kathy kept her thoughts to herself.

_In these days of no regrets  
I keep mine to myself  
_

Elliot was almost ready to scream. WHERE THE HELL WAS OLIVIA? He knew that he should be focusing on his family—the kids were whipping his ass at Monopoly—but he couldn't. Olivia never ignored him. Or rarely ever. And only when something was bothering her. He just needed to see her, to talk to her. He knew that Kathy wanted to talk to him, but he was worried about his partner right now. He needed to tell Olivia…things. Where could she be?

_And all the things we never said  
I can say for someone else  
_  
Looking back, Olivia knew that she should have left before now. She knew that things didn't last forever, but she also knew that Elliot cared about his wife and family. He wanted his marriage to last and she wanted it to…for his sake.

_Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try  
And I just cant help but wonder why  
We let it pass us by_

Elliot looked at Kathy as she leaned over the board, her tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth. She was utterly focused on the game. And yet, Elliot could still see the hardness and bitterness that had invaded his wife of late, just lying under the skin. He could still see the angry woman, the jealous one, who had raged at him just a few nights ago. And he wondered where they had gone wrong.

_When I see you now  
I wonder how_

Kathy looked up and found her husband's gaze fixed upon her. She smiled and tossed her hair, causing him to smile as well. The smile died quickly however when his eyes drifted to the picture on the shelf behind Kathy. She turned and saw that it was the picture of the SVU team. He could have been looking at anyone, but she knew that he was looking at Olivia. She hated Olivia. Kathy didn't know when it had happened, but sometime, somehow, Olivia had entered the list of people Kathy wouldn't mind disappearing off the face of the earth.

_I could've watched you walk away  
If I let you down  
_

Olivia fell asleep and while she slept, she dreamt. Elliot was there, looking for her frantically. He was moaning to himself as he searched, unable to see Olivia standing right there. "Where are you Liv?" he asked.

Olivia stepped forward. She hated the haunted look that had entered Elliot's eyes, but when she tried to speak, nothing came out. He couldn't hear her. "Elliot, I'm sorry!" Olivia was crying as she watched her partner's tortured search. I'm sorry!"

Olivia woke up, thrashing around, the words still on her lips; I'm sorry.

_Please forgive me now  
For that beautiful goodbye_


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Disclaimer/AN: No ownage of the characters!!! Haha, wow I didn't realize how long this part was. I'm sorry. But I just got carried away so I hope that at least it's enjoyable. I loved writing it!

Olivia sighed. It had been a month now since she had left Manhattan and she missed it desperately. Although she was kept busy and constantly in the company of Dean Porter, she was lonely. She missed her team; Fin and Munch bickering, the captain shouting and Elliot…Elliot's reliability. Lately, she had been feeling down and the man that she had been helping the FBI track wasn't doing a very good job of making her feel any better either. He had killed another woman in the time that she had been there which had only depressed Olivia further.

She was starting to admit the truth to herself. Starting, tentatively to realize what she had probably known all along. She loved Elliot. She had known him for forever—or so it seemed and he was a part of her life. Now that he was out of it…it was almost killing Olivia. But she knew—hoped—that she had made the right decision by leaving. Maybe if it had been different, if he had met Olivia before Kathy…Olivia sighed. It just wasn't to be.

_I always think about you  
I always will  
I always wonder what might've been  
If we could get time to just stand still_

It had been a month since Olivia had left. When Elliot had gone into the precinct for his next shift, he had wanted news on Olivia. Which was when Cragen told the team what had happened. He had been devastated. Why had Olivia left so suddenly? And without saying good-bye? Was it something that he had done, something he said? Why hadn't she said good-bye…to anyone? Would he ever see her again, hear her voice, her laugh, see her smile? And was she ever going to come back?

_Oh well  
It was the right train  
But I guess we must've been off track  
And I've been  
Waiting for so long  
But now I know you're never coming back_

Kathy sat in her room, quietly crying the tears that she couldn't cry anywhere else. Her husband was spending more and more time at work and less time talking to her. And it was all because of Olivia. Sure she had left, gone away, but by doing so, she had ensnared Elliot more. Now, it seemed to Kathy that Elliot spent all his time thinking about Olivia. He was consumed with her, the bitch. And Kathy couldn't do anything to fight it—she didn't know how.

_So I'll give up giving in  
Quit playing this game I can't win  
I wish I could stop  
But I don't know where to begin  
_

A month and two weeks. Elliot was counting. He was throwing himself into his job, trying to forget his absent partner. Fin and Munch tried to distract him as much as possible, purposely getting into amusing fights and taking him out for a beer or dinner every night. He knew that it wasn't fair, to worry his friends or his family like this, but Elliot had become a robot that was only operation on autopilot. He missed Olivia and he knew it. He just hadn't realized before now how much she meant to him. Olivia had gone away before, but he had known she was coming back. And he thought that they had been passed the leaving without any warning. He guessed he was wrong.

_I wonder how you slipped away  
I wonder why  
I always wonder if there's a chance  
That maybe you know what this is like_

Olivia was back in Manhattan. The serial killer had lead her and Porter back to her town. She hadn't told anyone though. She still wasn't ready. She had been away for two months now and had only been in touch with the furious Casey who had called her the minute she found out Olivia had left. She had been so angry all Olivia had heard when she picked up the phone was her friend's angry breathing. She had told Casey that the FBI had needed her again and that she couldn't tell anyone that she had to leave. Casey had believed her, but had told Olivia not to do that ever again.

"Olivia?" Dean tapped her shoulder.   
Olivia turned to him. "Yeah Dean?"

"Wanna go out for dinner?" he asked. "We don't have any leads that can't be pursued tomorrow morning…."

That was one thing that Olivia had learned about Dean Porter. What could be done tomorrow, let it be done then! "Okay," Olivia said. "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking of something fancy," Dean said, a flush rising to his cheeks.

Olivia looked at the man standing beside her. His black hair was ruffled from the flight and the wind outside the airport. His blue eyes were bright and he did have a good body. But he wasn't Olivia's type. Still, she couldn't afford to hurt the man's feelings. She knew how important it was to stay on good terms, especially when on a hot case. Communication was the key.  
"Sure," she smiled and then noticed movement on the edge of her vision. "What?" she turned and froze as she saw a man with a gun. It was their guy! The killer who they had been chasing for two months! "Dean," she hissed, keeping her eyes trained on the man and pulling on his sleeve.

"What?" he turned from getting their baggage in time to see Olivia crumple to the ground, a bloodstain beginning to stain her crisp white blouse.

_It's like a bloodstain  
And its spreading across my chest  
And I__'ve been bleeding for so long  
I think this heart of mine deserves a rest_

"Elliot!" Kathy launched herself at her husband. "I'm so glad you're home."

Elliot drew back and the first expression that she had seen in almost two months entered his eyes. "What is it Kath? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Kathy stepped back, smiling. "I just missed you."

Elliot relaxed and hugged her back a little. "Thanks Kathy," he said quietly.

Kathy hid her disappointment well. He hadn't said he had missed her as well. "Come on honey, I made dinner," she said, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. "Dickie and Lizzie are at friends for the night—sleeping over. It's just the two of us." Kathy had decided to try to make it a romantic evening before getting too large with her pregnancy.

"This is wonderful honey," Elliot said, knowing that his wife needed reassurance. She had cooked spaghetti, a food that they had eaten on their first official date.

Kathy smiled as she sat down opposite her husband and poured him some sparkling cider. "To us," she smiled.

Elliot nodded and lifted his glass up before taking a sip.

They ate in silence for a while when a knock suddenly came at the door.

"Leave it!" Kathy snapped.

Elliot sat back down when the knock came again, louder. "Sorry Kathy," he said apologetically.

Kathy let out an angry huff and got up from her seat, blowing her bangs out of her eyes as she rubbed her slightly swelled belly.

Elliot opened the door. "Fin, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got some bad news," Fin said quietly.

"What?" Elliot came outside and closed the door behind him before Kathy came into the hallway.

"We got a cop down," Fin said.

"Munch?" Elliot asked.

"No. Olivia."

_And now the wolf is at my door  
And its never gonna be like it was before  
And I have cried till I'm insane  
Now my head is getting cloudy  
Its shrouded in this pain  
_

Fear clutched at Elliot's heart. "What?"

"Apparently the girl is back in Manhattan and didn't tell anybody she was coming. She was with Porter. They just come out of the airport and this man who they'd been trailing shot Olivia, probably trying to scare 'em off the case. That dude Porter he ran off in pursuit and caught the guy. Olivia's in the hospital now. She's in bad shape man. I thought you'd want to know."

Elliot felt his legs weakening. Olivia. She was back and she was shot. He hadn't stopped thinking her since she had left. He had tried to stop, tried to get her out of his head; her brown eyes looking at him, her long hair tickling his face as she leaned over his shoulder, her smile twinkling at him. "I'm coming," Elliot nodded, opening the door to get his coat. He had known that it was a lost cause the minute she had walked into his life.

_And so I'll give up giving in  
Quit playing this game I can't win  
I wish I could stop  
But I don't know how  
To give up giving in  
_

Olivia felt so weak, so hurt. There was a huge pain in her chest and she kept drifting in and out of consciousness. She didn't know what had happened, she couldn't remember. All she could see was a red haze quickly turning to darkness. She was tempted to give up, stop fighting and let the darkness claim her. "Elliot," she whispered. "Elliot."

_Quit playing this game I can't win  
I wish I could stop  
But I don't know how  
To begin  
Gotta give up_

Kathy knew the moment that her husband left the house that it was about Olivia. He only looked so distracted or worried when thinking about her or something that had happened to her. "Bitch," Kathy whispered as the tears ran down her fine aquiline nose. The tears fell onto her plate of half-eaten spaghetti as she gazed across the table at her husband's empty chair. "She's back to ruin my life and my marriage."

_It's never gonna be  
Like it was before  
The wolf is at my door  
Gotta give up_

Elliot rushed into the hospital and was struck by the intense feeling of déjà vu. It had all started here, two months ago with Olivia and the car accident. And now he was back here again, they all were.

"Captain," Elliot headed for his superior officer. "How is she?"

"The bullet hit an artery," Cragen said seriously. "Olivia's in surgery right now to stop the bleeding. She should be out soon though. She'll be fine," he added when he saw Elliot's stricken look.

"She better be," Elliot muttered as he went to stand by Fin, Munch and a disheveled Casey.

"I'm glad she's back but I didn't know she would come home in a bus," Casey said with a weak smile, trying to make a joke.

The three men smiled a little for Casey's sake before focusing again on the doctors walking in and out of the waiting room.

"She'll be fine," Munch said, trying to sound like his usual pompous self.

"Yeah, she will man. That girl is strong. She'll be fine."

Elliot nodded and then stiffened, causing Casey to place a hand on his shoulder. "Porter," Elliot growled and, shaking Casey off walked toward the man who had a cut on his lip. "What the hell have you got her into?" he asked, walking up to Porter.

The two men were roughly the same height, but Elliot was just a little bit taller, and to everyone watching, more intimidating.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean said in his world weary voice.

"She was shot working for you," Elliot said, grabbing Dean's expensive shirt. "You tell me."

"She was with me because you drove her away," Porter said, not necessarily knowing that it was true. It was a guess, but one that hurt Elliot anyway.

He stepped back. "I didn't drive her away. And I didn't leave her bleeding on the street to chase after some suspect either," he said quietly, his voice deadly.

"Oh y—" Porter began to continue when Olivia's doctor came into the waiting room.

Immediately, Elliot stepped away from the fight, all his attention focused on his partner maybe dying in the next room.

"Doctor. How is she?"

"You are?" the doctor looked at Elliot over his clipboard.

"Detective Elliot Stabler, Olivia's partner. This is the precinct captain, Captain Cragen, and Detectives Totuola and Munch."

"He's not her partner!" Dean stepped forward angrily. "I am! Dean Porter F.B.I."

The doctor held up his hands for silence. "I'm sure it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Dr. Jameson. Ms. Benson has just come out of surgery and is stabilized. She is awake and coherent, but just. Her mind is still a little foggy right now."

"Can we see her?" Munch asked before Porter could even form the words.

The doctor shook his head. "Which one of you is Elliot again?"

Elliot stepped forward. "I am," he said, slightly nervously.

"You can come in. Ms. Benson has been asking for you."

Elliot breathed a little. So she still wanted to see him! Turning around, he nodded at his team and glared at Porter before following the doctor down the hall. Their steps echoed in the slightly harsh white light and Elliot quickened his pace. After two months, he was finally going to see Olivia, to get some answers.

"In here," Dr. Jameson stopped at a door and opened it quietly. "Don't stay long."

Elliot nodded and went in, his heart in his throat. And there she was as beautiful as ever. Her brown hair was splayed out on the pillow and her eyes were closed.

For a moment, Elliot was frightened until he saw the machine monitoring her heart and the rise and fall of her chest.   
"Olivia," he whispered, caressing the name in his mouth.

Her eyes flew open and lit up, a smile breaking over her pale face. "Elliot."

He covered the distance between the door and her bed quickly, taking her hand in his as tears entered his eyes. "Oh Liv," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Olivia said, her voice beautiful to Elliot's ears.

He looked up and blue eyes met brown for the first time in months. "Why'd you go Liv?" he asked.

Olivia sighed and turned away. The drugs were just wearing off and she knew that she was coherent, but still drugged enough to tell Elliot the truth. Pressure on her hand brought her back.

"Oh no you don't," Elliot said, squeezing her hand. "Talk to me Olivia, tell me why you left without so much as—so much as a goodbye."

Olivia looked at him and saw how much she had hurt him. All that time she had been trying to protect him, save his marriage, and she had only been causing him pain. "I'm sorry Elliot," she whispered. "I was just trying to protect you."

"From what?" Elliot asked softly, leaning in closer.

"From me. I didn't want to break up your family."

Elliot closed his eyes as if she had struck him. "You didn't have to protect me Olivia. My marriage has been in the process of failing for ages. I just wasn't willing to see it. And neither was Kathy. It has nothing to do with you."

Olivia smiled and it was like sunshine illuminating the tiny room. "I just felt so bad," she said after a moment. "You were spending so much time with me—on the cases of course—that Kathy was getting jealous. You were coming to work tired and I felt that it was my fault. I just…I couldn't deal with it. So I left. I was trying to help you Elliot. I'm sorry."

Elliot shook his head. "You don't always have to be brave Olivia," he said quietly, leaning in.

"Yes I do," Olivia said, just as quietly, their lips inches apart.

Elliot's gaze had drifted down to Olivia's lips and now, he brought them together with his slowly, softly and sweetly.

Tears began to leak out of Olivia's eyes as she felt Elliot's lips on hers. She hadn't realized it until now, but this was what she had been waiting for.

Elliot pulled away after a moment and was surprised to see the tears in Olivia's eyes and on her pale cheeks. "Oh my God, I'm sorry!" he cried. "Am I hurting you? Oh Liv, I'm sorry."

Olivia shook her head slowly so as not to hurt it. "I just realized that I was hurting us both for no reason El. This is the moment I've been waiting for."

Elliot smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently again. "Me too."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Disclaimer/AN: Don't own the characters. XD so it's the end! The last bit. Finito! No more! I hope everyone liked my choice of songs, I had fun picking them. They're all by Amanda Marshall btw. Just thought I'd keep it consistent. And just so you know, I don't normally end with the characters definitely getting together….

"So Ms. Benson, where to today?" Elliot asked. He and Olivia had a day off and so had just been walking around Central Park for the past fifteen minutes.

Olivia had gotten out of the hospital a week ago and although it still hurt sometimes to move, Olivia was practically cured. "How about for some ice cream?" she asked. "It's such a warm day." She tucked her arm through Elliot's as they walked, perfectly content to just stay like that all day. She was happy. Happier than she had been in a long time.

_Never seen a sky so blue  
I've never been happy with anyone  
Like I am when I'm with you_

"You know that I love you, right El?" Olivia asked, tilting her head up to him.

Elliot nodded, slipping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing gently. They were still taking it slow, each getting used to the idea of being together, letting Olivia heal. Dean Porter was still in the city, but he hadn't so much as come near Elliot or Olivia since the accident; not after Elliot threatened him and ordered him not to.

Olivia stopped as she heard running footsteps behind her. She had heard those footsteps before. Turning, she pasted a smile on her face. "Dean, hi," she said.

Dean stopped just in front of the couple keeping his gaze from meeting Elliot's. "Hey Olivia. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You were already out of the hospital by the time I turned up."

Olivia nodded, folding her arms and biting her tongue. She had been in the hospital for at least a week, plenty of time for Dean to visit her. "Well I'm glad that I got a chance to see you before you left."

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened to you Olivia," Dean said, stroking her arm gently.

Elliot growled and Dean withdrew his hand quickly without making it seem like he was intimidated.

"And Elliot, how are you?" Dean asked, turning to the taller man.

Elliot kept his tone civil for Olivia's sake. "I'm fine, Dean," he said quietly. "When are you going home?"

Dean grinned carelessly and swept his black hair out of his face. "What? So anxious to get rid of me already Stabler?"

Elliot didn't answer as Olivia looked between the two men, sensing the tension.

"Come on Elliot," she said, tugging at his arm. "There's no reason to spoil a perfect day, is there? We were just on our way to get some ice cream. It was nice to see you again Dean and I hope that we can work together again soon," Olivia said, smiling all the while as she pulled Elliot away.

They were quickly out of earshot and as soon as they were, Elliot turned to Olivia in astonishment. "I have told you that you're amazing, right?" he asked, looking back at where Dean was still standing.

Olivia grinned and pushed her hair away from her face, wincing as it pulled at the scar from her bullet wound.

Elliot saw the pain cross her face and immediately reached out to try to steady her. "Are you okay Olivia?" he asked, worried.

Olivia nodded. "Just the wound," she said. "Now, it's such a hot day. What about that ice cream?"

Elliot shook his head, grinning. "You have a one track mind, you know that Liv?" he asked, touching her nose.

Olivia smiled back and, as brown eyes looked into blue, the whole world seemed to freeze around them.

_Look at the sun shining up in the sky  
I feel a little closer to heaven, baby  
When I'm looking into your eyes  
_

Olivia broke the gaze first, a blush rising to her cheeks. Quickly, she recovered by fanning herself. "Well? Are we going for that ice cream or not?"

Elliot nodded. "Okay Livia. Let's go."

The ice cream shop was just down the street and inside, it was cool and refreshing. Olivia sat down at one of the tables while Elliot went to get the ice cream cones. Watching him, Olivia couldn't believe that she had left for three months; that she had kept him out of her life for as long as she had. He was her partner and her best friend, she couldn't help how she felt. Sure she was sorry about how things were going with Kathy, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had already hurt herself trying to save her friend's marriage and in the process had hurt him as well.

"Here ya go Liv," Elliot smiled, sitting down across from her and handing her the mint chocolate chip cone and keeping the Rocky Road one for himself.   
"Thanks," she smiled and began licking it while Elliot took a huge bite out of his ice cream.

Olivia however almost choked on her ice cream when she saw the huge drop of ice cream on Elliot's nose.

"What?" Elliot asked, wiping his mouth and missing his nose entirely.

Olivia rolled her eyes and, leaning across the table wiped the ice cream off herself. "There," she smiled, licking her the chocolate off her fingers. "What?" she asked when she saw his gaze fixed on her. "Do I have ice cream somewhere too?" she asked, picking up a spoon hastily to check her reflection.

Elliot grinned at her and took the spoon out of her hand. His blue eyes were fierce. "You don't have anything on your face," he whispered before leaning in and kissing her soundly.

Olivia's eyes widened momentarily before she relaxed into the kiss.

He broke away after a moment, breathing heavily, his eyes grey and stormy.

Olivia blushed, but a sly smile crept over her face. All she knew was that she couldn't hurt herself by cutting Elliot out of her life again.

_And as long as we're together, boy  
I'm sitting on top of the world   
Wanna feel this way forever, boy  
I'm sitting on top of the world  
_

Olivia lay in bed that night, smiling to herself. She was back in her own apartment, her own bed, and where she belonged. She had missed her life and her friends. Dean Porter was a good man, but…he wasn't Elliot.

Olivia sighed as she admitted it to herself, but there it was. She loved Elliot Stabler. There was nothing she could do about it, the facts were staring her straight in the face. She traced her lips with her fingers, remembering the searing kiss from that afternoon, the heat and the chill as the fire and the ice cream melted on their lips. A knock on the door roused Olivia from her musings and, pulling a light robe over her camisole and pajama pants, she walked to the door. Her gun was in her purse, and she picked it up, holding its weight in her hand. Someone knocking at her door at three in the morning was never a good sign. "Who is it?" she called.

"Liv, it's me!" It was Elliot, but he sounded strange.

"Elliot?" Olivia opened the door to see her partner standing there. He had a bag in his hand and dark circles under his eyes. "What happened? What's wrong? Here, come in, sit down," she pulled him into the apartment and pushed him down onto her couch. She sat on the chesterfield opposite him. "Now, what happened?"

"I left Kathy," he said. "She left me. We're done."

Olivia tried to still the leaping in her chest as she kept her voice calm. "What happened?" she asked.  
"Kathy was out of control," Elliot said, trying to forget the anger in the blonde's face. She had been furious when he had come home, knowing that he had spent his day off with Olivia instead of with his family. Even though he had tried to explain to Kathy that he and Olivia were still just friends, he obviously hadn't been very convincing. The kiss had still weighing heavily on his mind. Kathy's eyes had been flashing and her cheeks flushed with her anger. "Out!" she had gasped, hardly able to control her anger. "Out! I don't want to see you again until that bitch is out of your life and out of mine!"  
Elliot had tried to protest, tried to explain, tried to take Kathy in his arms and reassure her—and himself—that everything would be all right. But it was hopeless. Kathy had been inconsolable, mad with rage and, soon enough, Elliot had found himself out on his doorstep looking in. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know where else to go," Elliot said, holding his hands out as if begging for Olivia to help him.

"Don't worry. I would have been angry if you hadn't come to me," she reassured him. "I'm sorry about Kathy, El," she whispered as she got to her feet and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Elliot nodded. "I know." He didn't say anything about the kiss however, making Olivia believe that even though he had come to her when he was in trouble, he blamed her for the failure of his marriage.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Olivia sighed as she dug into her linen closet to get out a pillow and blanket for Elliot. Bringing them back, she smiled sadly to see that he had already fallen asleep. Gently, she picked up his head, placing the pillow underneath. Her hand lingered on the side of his face before she pulled away. He blamed her for the trouble with Kathy, she knew it. And she blamed herself. Quickly, she threw the blanket over her partner as she felt the tears starting to prickle on her eyelids. She hated herself for ruining her best friend's marriage. She had been so sure that coming back, being with Elliot again was the right thing, but he seemed so torn up about Kathy. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she shouldn't have come back. Maybe she should just have disappeared altogether, without a trace and never returned. She would have been hurt, might almost have died, but at least Elliot would have been happy. At least he would have been safe with Kathy and with the kids. Here, with her, he had lost his wife. And it was all her fault.

Knowing that she couldn't go back to sleep, Olivia curled up on her bed, leaning back against the headboard and clutching her pillow to her stomach. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she let her guilt overwhelm her. She had broken up her friend's marriage, and for what? For a minute of happiness, of pleasure? How could she have been so selfish and so stupid? How could she have thought that Elliot would even want her? She had been through so much in the past few months; leaving New York, partnering with Porter and now coming home and being shot. Olivia still had nightmares at night of the bullet ripping into her flesh, leaving pain in its wake. She woke up in a cold sweat, rubbing the place where the bullet had penetrated. She knew she was lucky not to have died and although she had promised herself that she wouldn't wait anymore, she knew that there was nothing she could do at the moment.

A sob ripped out of her throat, and Olivia closed her eyes against the barrage of tears. In the street, she was constantly seeing couples walking around, completely in love and oblivious to the world around them. It hurt Olivia. She wanted someone to be with her, to end her nights and begin her days with. Olivia wanted to be loved. She was ready and had been for a long time.

"Olivia?"

The woman looked up, the tears still on her lashes to see Elliot standing in the doorway. "Hey El," she said wiping her eyes quickly and sniffing.

"Olivia, what's the matter?" Elliot's heart was constricting just watching the normally strong woman reduced to tears. "Where does it hurt? What's wrong?" he went to sit beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Shhhh," he said rubbing her back. "Everything will be okay." He wasn't thinking of Olivia right now, just thinking of the many times his children had woken up due to bad dreams and he had gone to them, comforted them.

Olivia sobbed harder, wishing all the while that it was true. Here he was being so kind to her when she was the one who had destroyed his marriage. "Stop!" she cried, pulling away. "Elliot, just stop it," she cried.

Elliot leaned back a little, surprised by Olivia's attitude. Something was obviously bothering her. "Olivia, tell me what's going on," he begged.

Olivia shook her head as tears dripped off the end of her nose. "I just feel so terrible Elliot," she whispered.

"Why?" Elliot put a finger under Olivia's chin and turned her to face him. "Liv, you're breaking my heart with your tears here. Please, I need to know what's going on. Olivia?"

"Elliot, just stop," Olivia begged. "Stop being so nice to me."

"What? Olivia, you're not making any sense."

Olivia jumped to her feet. "Stop being so nice to me!" she shouted. "I feel awful because it's my fault that your marriage is over, my fault! I left so Kathy wouldn't be mad at you anymore, I left to protect you. I should never have come back! I'm sorry! So just stop being nice to me Elliot, I don't deserve it!" Tears spilled down her cheeks, making her vision blurry, but Olivia didn't care. She just didn't care anymore.

Elliot sat on the bed, shocked. Olivia blamed herself for how things had turned out between him and Kathy? "It's not your fault Olivia," he whispered. How Olivia could think that it was her fault he had no idea. The disintegration of his marriage had been coming for a long time and nothing Olivia did or said would have been able to change it. And she thought it was her fault? All Elliot could do was watch the beautiful woman in front of him. Her brown hair was in disarray and her robe was coming open, revealing her white camisole and purple silk pajama pants. Even with the tear stains on her cheeks, she still looked beautiful. "Olivia," he sighed, reaching out a hand to her.

Olivia looked at it for a moment and then placed her hand in his.

Elliot pulled her to him, sitting her in his lap. "Nothing that has happened to me has been your fault Liv," he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kathy and I…we've been having problems for a long time. You know that."

"I know," Olivia whispered. "But she was mad because of me. It was my fault you were getting in trouble every night with her and it tore me up, it almost killed me but I left because I had to. I felt that I had to. I didn't want to hurt you or Kathy any more than I already had. I'm sorry."

Elliot shook his head, tightening his hold on Olivia's waist. "I'm not letting you go again Olivia," he whispered. "I just found you. I just realized what was right in front of me all these years. I don't care what you think, it's not your fault."

Olivia nodded and, as her tears subsided, fell asleep, her ear listening to the beat of Elliot's heart.

Last night I lay in the dark  
Tryin' to figure it out  
Tryin' to talk to my heart  
But now it's morning and I still don't know why   
All I know is that you got me feeling so good  
All I know is that it feels the way that true love should  
Ain't no one luckier than you and I

Olivia woke up the next morning with arms around her. For a moment, she was confused. Turning her head, she saw that it was Elliot who was holding her. And last night came rushing back to her. Olivia moaned, remembering her stupid behavior from the night before. She felt a ripple go through Elliot's chest and looked up at him again to see his blue eyes open and crinkled with laughter.

"Morning Sunshine," he grinned.

Olivia pushed off his chest, and moved her hair out of her face. "Don't say anything," she said, holding up a warning finger. "I am going to get up now. I am going to have a shower. And when I get out, I want some breakfast one the table," Olivia said, hurrying into the washroom and, with a grin, shutting the door behind her.

Elliot shook his head, knowing that Olivia was just avoiding the subject. He however was fine with it and, instead of pursuing the subject in the bathroom—oh that was tempting—he went to see what there could be to eat in Olivia's fridge.

When Olivia came out twenty minutes later, her hair was still slightly damp and she had on a pink t-shirt and blue jeans. The smell of pancakes came drifting through the apartment causing Olivia's mouth to water and her stomach to growl.

"I heard that," Elliot called from the kitchen.

"Heard what?" Olivia asked innocently as she came in and poured herself some orange juice. "Mmmm, smells delicious," she added. Olivia didn't have to worry about going back to work till tomorrow, the doctor had ordered her not to for at least two weeks after she got out of the hospital.

Elliot didn't have to worry about the precinct either; he had called Cragen the night before and told him that he needed the day off. Cragen had granted it. "Made it especially for you," Elliot said, handing Olivia a plate with two pancakes on it.

She smiled, set it down on the table and went back to dig in the fridge. "Syrup and whipped cream anyone?" she asked.

Elliot grinned. "You read my mind," he said.

Olivia nodded in satisfaction and sat down, digging into her breakfast.

The two friends ate in silence for a few minutes until they finished up and Olivia got to her feet, taking Elliot's plate out from under him.  
"Hey!" Elliot protested. "I was still eating that!"

Olivia looked down at the plate with only one piece of pancake left in it and little syrup. Picking it up daintily between her two fingers, she popped it into her mouth. "All gone," she smiled.

Elliot glared at her mock angrily. "Now that wasn't nice," he said.  
Olivia shrugged as she put the dishes in the dishwasher. "Whoever said that I was nice?" she asked with a pert smile and a swift hair toss.

Elliot got to his feet quickly, slipping his hands around Olivia's waist. "No one," he whispered before pressing his lips heatedly to hers. It was by far the deepest kiss they had shared and Olivia savored it before pulling away. Her guilt was coming back.  
"Elliot, I-I can't!" she whispered, trying to slow her fast beating heart. "You just left Kathy and I-I feel so terrible about it."  
Elliot nodded and stepped away. Olivia was nothing if not honorable. "All right baby," he whispered his lips against her hair. "I'm sorry."

Elliot had gone to get the rest of his clothes from home while Olivia stayed at her apartment. The doorbell rang and Olivia opened it, expecting to see Elliot. Instead, Kathy was standing there, the twins beside her.

"Kathy," Olivia breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew this was where Elliot would be, with you. So you know what? Since you want my life, my husband, you can have my children too. I'm done!" and angrily, the woman shoved her two children into Olivia's arms before walking away.  
Olivia held the children for a minute before looking down at them. "Lizzie, Dickie? What's going on?"

Lizzie was crying, her blue eyes red and puffy. Dickie looked like he was trying hard not to.

"Mom was angry at Dad," Dickie said, putting a hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "She said that we could go live with you now since you took Dad away too."

"She-she doesn't want us anymore!" Elizabeth cried, tears spilling out of her eyes as she launched herself, sobbing at Olivia.  
Olivia hugged the girl tightly, her heart aching at the thought of Kathy getting rid of her children. "It's okay Liz," she reassured the girl. "Your mom is just going through some tough times right now. She still loves you. We'll talk to your Dad about it when he gets back, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded and wiped her streaming nose on the back of her hand. Only once Elizabeth had stopped crying did Olivia notice the bags at their feet.

"I guess your mom brought you prepared," she smiled.

Dickie nodded. "Is it okay if we stay with you?" he asked, his blue eyes so much like Elliot's wide.

Olivia nodded, slinging an arm carelessly over both children's shoulders. "Of course. Now, I just happen to have a spare bedroom for emergencies so why don't I get you and your sister settled in there?"

Dickie nodded. "Okay," he said, picking up both he and his sister's suitcases.

Olivia showed the children to the bedroom and let them settle in while she made a phone call to Elliot.   
"Hello?"

"Elliot?"

"Olivia, what is it?" he asked.

"Ummm Elliot, Kathy was just here," she said.  
Elliot swore on the other end before putting the phone back to his ear. "And?"

"She left Dickie and Lizzie here and said that since I seemed to want everything she had I might as well take her children too," she said in a rush.

There was stunned silence on the other end as Olivia waited anxiously for Elliot's answer. "Elliot?" she asked in a soft voice. "You don't think she's right do you?"

"No, no definitely not," Elliot reassured her. "I just thought that Kathy loved the kids. I have no idea what she's doing."

"Well, try to get home soon El, your kids are pretty confused."

"So am I."

That night Olivia lay in her bed yet again, smiling at the events of the day. Elizabeth and Dickie were actually happy to stay with her. They had loved the food she had made for dinner and didn't mind at all that Elliot and her were together. In fact, they seemed happy about it.

"Mom was getting weird," Elizabeth told Olivia secretly. "She was scary."

Olivia was just glad that Elizabeth and Dickie were here with her, safe. She knew how much it would hurt Elliot if anything happened to his children.

"Hey," she whispered as Elliot slipped into bed beside her.

"Hey," he whispered back. "The kids are asleep. They really do like you Liv," he said. "Though I have no idea why."

Olivia elbowed him in the side before turning over and leaning on her elbow. "Elliot, Kathy wasn't right, was she?" she asked again.  
"No Liv," Elliot said, amazed at how insecure this normally confident woman was when it came to him. He cupped her cheek gently and kissed her. "You are the least selfish person I know Olivia Benson. And even though I am worried about Kathy and the-the baby, all my thoughts are centered on one woman right now."

Olivia licked her lips. "Who?"

"You," Elliot whispered and, like he had been waiting for this moment all his life, Elliot Stabler slowly lowered his lips to Olivia's for the sweetest kiss they had shared yet.

Later, lying in Elliot's arms, Olivia kissed his skin. "I love you Elliot."

"I love you too Olivia," he whispered. "Always."

_And everybody's got an opinion 'bout how this should be  
But they don't understand it  
No, no they just can't see  
That I belong with you and baby Baby  
Baby, you belong with me_


End file.
